


Healing

by jihooniechingu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Constipated Lee Jihoon | Woozi, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihooniechingu/pseuds/jihooniechingu
Summary: Jihoon lelah, dan Soonyoung sakit hati. Soonyoung mau pergi kencan berdua dengan pacarnya di restoran kimbab baru itu, emangnya salah kalau dia cuma minta itu dari Jihoon?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 7





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Healing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260826) by [Mistehri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistehri/pseuds/Mistehri). 



> Hi! This is Indonesian version of Healing by Mistehri. I am a fan of their works, and I really want to translate this one because the stories are just great. Ini translate yang masih raw banget, literal translation, jadi mohon maaf kalo ga sesuai ekspektasi. Bisa lihat original worknya di AO3 juga, ya!
> 
> Selamat membaca!♡

“Jihoonie,” panggil Soonyoung, sambil menarik pelan kerah belakang bajunya. “Makan yuk! Cobain restoran kimbab baru di ujung jalan sana!”

Soonyoung gak mau menginterupsi pekerjaan Jihoon, tapi dia tahu kapan harus menghentikan Jihoon dari _overworking_. Sudah lama sekali mereka gak menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan Soonyoung menyadari kalau dirinya kurang mendapat atensi dari Jihoon akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan Soonyoung sudah merencanakan untuk makan bareng Jihoon berhari-hari yang lalu tapi sadar bahwa dirinya juga sibuk membuat koreografi dan menyiapkan ide-ide baru untuk _comeback_ nanti. Satu-satunya alasan dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jihoon adalah karena dia _stuck,_ dan dia ga bisa berfikir kalau dia udah _stuck_ di tengah jalan.

Jihoon juga sama, kalau dia _stuck_ dia akan tetap berada di studionya sampai inspirasinya turun dari langit. Sayangnya, dia juga gak bakalan bisa mikir kalo Soonyoung ada di dekat dia karena dia pikir pacarnya itu adalah seseorang yang selalu bisa mengalihkan perhatian.

Sayang sekali, Jihoon yang selalu membuat Soonyoung cemas, gak segampang itu mengabulkan permintaannya. “Gak sekarang, Soonyoung,” keluh Jihoon. “Aku lagi minta Bumzu-hyung untuk ngecek ini dan kasih _feedback_ sekarang atau enggak aku bakal keteteran.”

Soonyoung cemberut. “Tapi Jihoonie,” dia merengek. “Kita kan sudah lama banget ga pernah nge- _date_ lagi. Sekali ini aja, ya?”

 _It’s a sad truth_. Mereka berdua udah gak pernah pergi bersama seperti dulu, apalagi semenjak kewajiban baru mereka sebagai seorang produser dan koreografer. Mereka berdua selalu sibuk dan gak pernah keluar dari yang namanya studio dan ruang latihan. Kalau mereka gak ada di sana ya kemungkinan sedang mencari ide entah di mana. Sebagai pondasi utama dari sebuah grup, mereka berdua gak boleh malas-malasan.

Tapi bagaimanapun, Soonyoung yang gak bisa berfikir jernih saat itu karena lagi _stuck,_ memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat pacarnya yang masih berkutat di studio, walaupun dia juga gak tau ini bakal jadi ide bagus atau buruk.

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon menyentak, mendorong dirinya menjauh dari mejanya dan mengucek matanya yang lelah. Jihoon melepas headphone dan memutar kursinya untuk dapat melihat Soonyoung. “Dengar, aku tau kita udah gak pernah jalan bareng lagi, tapi aku benar-benar mau ini selesai hari ini. Aku udah punya rencana apa aja yang harus aku kerjain dan aku gak bisa buang-buang waktu. Kamu pergi aja sama member lain kalo kamu kepingin banget makan di tempat itu.”

Oh.

Itu.

_Iya, itu._

Soonyoung merasa hatinya sakit. Fakta bahwa Jihoon pikir kalau pergi berkencan itu buang-buang waktu, yang tentunya, Soonyoung gak bisa bilang itu.

Sebagai gantinya, Soonyoung memilih untuk memberi senyum terbaiknya dan berkata, “Oke, aku akan ninggalin kamu sendiri. Tapi jangan kebanyakan kerja, ya?”

Jihoon mengangguk, dia sudah memakai headphonenya lagi. Soonyoung mencium ujung kepalanya, tapi dia tau kalau Jihoon malah memberi dia pandangan yang gak enak dibalik bahunya sebelum dia balik fokus lagi ke layar komputernya.

Soonyoung mencoba untuk menerima kenyataan pahit sambil dirinya berbalik dan keluar meninggalkan studio Jihoon. Dia lalu menelepon salah satu member grupnya.

“Shua-hyungie? Mau makan bareng gak di resto kimbab baru di ujung jalan sana?”

\---

“Wah,” Joshua melenguh puas sambil menyederkan punggungnya di kursi. Dia dan Soonyoung baru saja menyelesaikan makan siangnya di resto baru itu dan dia merasa kenyang banget. “Makasih udah ngajak aku, Soonyoung-ah. Makanan di sini enak banget.”

“Bagus deh kalo kamu suka, hyung,” kata Soonyoung dengan sungguh-sungguh, pipinya penuh dengan kimbab terakhir yang dia makan. “Makasih ya, mau makan bareng. Aku tadinya mau ngundang yang lain, tapi kayaknya mereka kalo ga lagi sibuk, ya lagi pergi.”

Joshua tertawa kecil sambil tangannya memberi tanda kepada pelayan untuk meminta tagihan. “Ga usah disebut juga, sih. Emang bener ya, asrama kita kalau kosong ditinggal kesibukan masing-masing jadi aneh sendiri. Aku rasa aku tadinya bakal nyaman sendirian karena kosong, tapi rasanya tuh… gimana ya?”

“Kesepian?” Soonyoung menyela.

“Bisa jadi,” kata lelaki yang lebih tua dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. “Gak tau, tapi asrama seperti kosong aja dan itu ngebuatku merasa jadi sedikit gelisah. Aku udah terbiasa dengar teriakan kalian. Hannie bahkan hampir aja telepon Channie tadi di ruang tengah, tapi dia habis itu sadar _maknae_ kita lagi di Pulau Jeju. Terus dia malah nengok ke aku bilang, _‘Aigoo, Shua, siapa lagi yang harus aku panggil bayi sekarang?’_ ”

Soonyoung mendengus saat Joshua juga mengeluh mendramatisir keadaan. “Baru dua hari, lho, Chan pergi,” kata sang penari.

Joshua mengangguk. “Jeonghan udah cukup ngebuat aku kesal karena itu. Kamu harusnya lebih sering pulang ke asrama supaya dia berhenti bertingkah kayak gitu – terima kasih.” Pelayan resto itu datang membawa bill mereka. Joshua melirik sepintas billnya. “Wow, gak mahal-mahal banget, ya. Aku kira harganya mahal, karena makanannya enak-enak semua.”

“Aku bayar setengahnya, hyung,” Soonyoung menawarkan diri, dia merogoh kantong dompetnya.

Joshua menggeleng. “Aku aja yang bayar. Seenggaknya yang bisa aku kasih cuma ini karena kamu udah bekerja keras akhir-akhir ini.”

Soonyoung merasa bersalah karena terlalu bekerja keras. “Yakin?” tanyanya.

“Iya, yakin.” Joshua telah mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan menaruh uang tersebut di dalam bill holder saat dia menunggu pelayan cafe datang lagi.

“Makasih, ya,” kata Soonyoung. “Nanti kuganti.”

Joshua mengayunkan tangannya. “Ga usah. Anggap aja impas. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong bekerja keras, kamu bisa ajak Jihoon lain kali. Gak ada yang tau, kan, anak itu makan sehari tiga kali atau enggak?”

Soonyoung menelan ludah. “Dia sibuk,” jawabnya. “Aku udah coba buat ajak dia sebelum ini, tapi dia nolak. Makanya aku jadi ajak kamu, hyung.”

 _Yah, bagian itu,_ Soonyoung berkata dalam hati. _Masih benar, kan._

Joshua mengernyit, Soonyoung berusaha untuk tidak bersikap aneh karenanya. Tapi walaupun begitu Joshua itu lebih _gentle_ daripada dirinya, dia juga tahu ketika ada masalah.

“Sepertinya gak cuma itu, ya?” tanya Joshua, dan ketika pelayan resto kembali untuk mengambil bill, dia gak bergerak sama sekali. Sebaliknya, dia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, membuatnya terlihat lebih mematikan buat Soonyoung. “Kamu gak bilang semuanya ke aku, ya.”

Soonyoung menggigit bibirnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Joshua melanjutkan. “Aku tahu kamu, Soonyoung. Kalau Jihoon enggak mau pergi sama kamu, kamu tuh bakal pergi sendirian, tapi kamu malah ajak aku. Kecuali kalau kamu emang cuma kepingin makan aja, kamu bakal ajak aku kalo kamu lagi mikirin sesuatu, kan? Mau berbagi cerita?”

Soonyoung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Sejujurnya, dia pikir Joshua sosok yang menakutkan sekali karena dia bisa menebak dengan benar. “Hyung, kamu kenapa bisa nebak persis banget, sih,” gerutu Soonyoung. “Nakutin, tau gak.”

Joshua lalu tertawa, dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak rambut Soonyoung pelan. Dirinya berdiri dan menawarkan tangannya kepada lelaki yang lebih muda, “Ayo,” katanya. “Cerita sama aku sambil jalan.”

Hari sudah gelap ketika mereka keluar dari restoran. Untungnya bangunan mereka cuma beberapa blok jauhnya dari sana, memberikan Soonyoung cukup waktu untuk menceritakan situasi yang dia alami.

“Setengah dari yang aku bilang tadi itu benar,” akunya. “Aku beneran ngajak dia dan dia nolak, jadi aku ajak kamu, hyung.”

Joshua mengangguk, dia mendengarkan dan Soonyoung pun melanjutkan.

“Pas aku datang ke studionya tadi tuh, aku sebetulnya tawarin dia buat makan di restoran kimbab karena, tau lah, kita berdua gak pernah punya waktu buat jalan bareng akhir-akhir ini karena jadwal kita berdua tuh selalu bentrok untuk persiapan _comeback_ nanti.”

“Dan dia bilang enggak mau?”

Soonyoung mengerutkan bibirnya. “Dia bilang banyak kerjaan yang harus diselesaikan hari ini dan dia ga bisa buang-buang waktunya.”

“Oh,” kata Joshua pelan. “Oh, Soonyoung…”

Penari itu mengangkat bahunya ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai di lampu merah. “Setidaknya dia tau kita udah lama gak jalan berdua akhir-akhir ini.”

“Tapi, kan, itu bukan yang kamu mau,” kata Joshua. “Emang terakhir kali kalian kencan berdua kapan?”

Soonyoung mengingat kembali, dan dia cukup kaget juga. “Kayaknya empat bulan, ya?”

“Empat bulan?” Joshua mengulang, gak percaya ketika mereka berdua mulai berjalan kembali. “Ya ampun, Soonyoung, itu… itu lama banget.”

“Aku tau,” lelaki itu menjawab dengan getir. “Tapi kamu kan juga tau, hyung, sebagai koreografer dan produser grup ini kita berdua tuh memang gak punya banyak waktu, ya kan?” Soonyoung langsung merasa bersalah telah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, dan buru-buru menengok. “Maaf, hyung… maksudku gak gitu.”

Soonyoung gak mau Joshua berpikir bahwa menjadi seorang koreografer di grup ini adalah sebuah beban. Dia gak mau Joshua berpikir kalau kerjaan Soonyoung tuh cuma ngeluh aja saat semua karir membernya sebetulnya ada di pundaknya. Dia cinta pekerjaannya dan dia tau sejauh mana beban itu bisa dipikul.

“Gak apa-apa,” kata Joshua meyakinkan, dia melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Soonyoung.

“Aku cuma…” Soonyoung menghela nafas. “Aku cuma rindu aja. Aku rasa Jihoon juga gak sadar kalo emang udah selama itu.”

Mereka akhirnya sampai di gedungnya dan ketika Soonyoung menekan kode untuk membuka pagar, Joshua angkat bicara. “Apapun yang kamu pikirkan, inget aja Jihoon itu sayang sama kamu, Soonyoung. Dia mungkin gak nunjukin rasa sayangnya kayak orang lain, tapi dia punya caranya sendiri. Jihoon itu… dia bisa jadi keras kepala kapanpun dia mau, dan pas dia ada di puncaknya, pasti dia akan ngamuk sendiri. Yah, aku kepingin kamu tau itu kalau aja sesuatu terjadi nanti.”

Soonyoung menatap lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa saat, dia gak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain memeluknya. Momen seperti inilah yang membuat Soonyoung sangat berterima kasih karena telah bertemu Joshua, karena Joshua telah menjaga dan memberi saran terbaik untuk dirinya.

“Makasih, ya, hyung,” Soonyoung menggumam, merasakan tangan Joshua mengelus kepalanya. “Aku minta ma—“

“Jangan minta maaf,” potong Joshua. “Jangan pernah minta maaf buat perasaan kamu.”

Soonyoung melepas pelukan dan tersenyum. “Makasih udah mau dengerin, hyung. Bener-bener berarti banget buat aku.”

Joshua mengacak-acak rambutya lagi. “Aku bakal ada di sini terus kalo kamu butuh aku, oke,” ucapnya. “ _Goodnight_ , Soonyoung. Inget kata aku ya.”

“ _Goodnight_ , hyung.” Soonyoung melambaikan tangannya saat Joshua masuk ke lantai kamarnya.

Senyumnya perlahan hilang. Walaupun kata-kata Joshua tadi telah meyakinkannya, dia masih gak bisa menahan satu rasa yang mengganjal di hatinya.

\---

Di minggu-minggu selanjutnya, Soonyoung tetap pergi ke studio Jihoon, tetap memintanya berkali-kali untuk jalan berdua. Tapi seperti biasa, Jihoon selalu menolak, selalu menunjuk ke layar komputer sebelum dia berbalik dan melewatkan bagaimana wajah Soonyoung yang langsung berubah sedih.

Hari ini juga gak ada bedanya, dan menilai dari nada suara Jihoon yang semakin frustasi sejak terakhir kali dia menjawab permintaan Soonyoung, dia memutuskan ini akan menjadi terakhir kali dirinya mengajak Jihoon keluar sebelum dia kembali lagi ke koreografinya. Dia masih _stuck_ , gak bisa berpikir, dan saat ini dia masih jalan-jalan di sekitar gedung untuk mencari inspirasi. Sayangnya gak ada inspirasi yang terlintas dalam pikiran Soonyoung dan akhirnya pilihan terakhirnya tetap pergi ke Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengetuk pintu studio Jihoon dan seperti biasa, gak ada jawaban dari dalam, jadi Soonyoung langsung masuk, meletakkan sebotol air minum dan satu cup ramen di atas meja dekat sofa. Dia berjalan ke belakang Jihoon lalu meletakkan kedua tangan ke pundak Jihoon. Jihoon kaget setengah mati, hampir saja mengutuk saat dia melihat ke arahnya.

“Jihoonie,” sapa Soonyoung. Sang produser hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum berbalik ke layar komputer, jarinya mengetik dengan suara yang keras di keyboard dan sesekali mengklik mouse. Jihoon terlihat lebih kesal dari biasanya, Soonyoung lalu menunggu lama sampai Jihoon mendecak saat dia berkata, “Cheol-hyung bilang kamu –,”

“Bisa diam aja gak, sih,” bentak Jihoon, Soonyoung langsung kaget karena bentakan Jihoon yang satu ini. Memang Jihoon pernah bentak dia sebelumnya, tapi masih dalam konteks bercanda, bukan seperti… marah besar. “Kalo kamu kesini cuma mau minta aku buat kencan gak jelas itu mending kamu datang lagi dua minggu dari sekarang. Aku tuh udah bilang aku gak bisa. Aku sibuk bikin lagu buat _comeback_ kita dan aku gak butuh kamu datang ke sini setiap hari cuma buat minta aku jalan keluar kencan bareng di saat kamu harusnya juga sibuk mikirin koreografi. Stop bermalas-malasan, Soonyoung. Ada karir kita semua di sini dan kamu bahkan gak ngapa-ngapain!”

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung tajam, sedikit terengah-engah dari omelan panjangnya sebelum dia memakai kembali headphonenya dan menatap layar komputernya lagi.

Soonyoung gak berkutik sama sekali, wajahnya pucat seketika saat dia masih memproses kata-kata yang diucapkan Jihoon. Pelan-pelan, dia berbalik dan keluar dari studioya, diam-diam menutup pintu di belakangnya lalu berjalan tertatih ke ruang latihannya.

Jadi itu yang dilihat Jihoon dari dirinya? Pemalas? Gak ngelakuin sesuatu?

Soonyoung berlari ke kamar mandi, dia membungkuk di atas washtafel saat pelan-pelan air matanya menetes. Soonyoung menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia menangis karena gak bisa merawat Jihoon dengan baik, karena ga bisa melakukan koreografi seperti yang seharusnya dia lakukan, karena merasa gak berguna dan susah untuk mendapatkan inspirasi. Tapi yang paling utama, Soonyoung menangis karena rasa sayang yang dia punya, cinta yang dia rasakan akhir-akhir ini sepertinya gak berbalas.

\---

Sudah seminggu setelah kemarahan Jihoon dan akhirnya, akhirnya dia keluar dari studionya. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan dia merasa sudah siap untuk keluar melihat pemandangan lain selain layar komputer.

Jihoon mengakui, dia sama sekali gak bangga atas apa yang dia perbuat minggu lalu tapi dia juga sulit mengaku kalau dia merasa bersalah, tapi Soonyoung bakal ngerti, kan? Jelas, sih, karena Soonyoung juga menghadapi kesulitan yang sama sebagai pemimpin koreografer grup mereka. Soonyoung pasti mengerti kejadian minggu lalu, beban Jihoon.

Jadi ketika Jihoon balik ke asramanya, dia langsung saja bergegas ke kamarnya dan Soonyoung, dia yakin pacarnya akan ada di sana sedang istirahat dari pekerjaannya atau malah sedang bernyanyi _Moonlight Angel._ Ketika dia membuka pintu, dia malah disambut dengan tempat tidur yang bersih dan kosong. Keningnya mengerut.

“Jihoonie, akhirnya balik juga,” sebuah suara menyapa sang produser, ketika dia berbalik ke belakang, senyum Jeonghan menyambut dirinya. “Kayaknya udah berminggu-minggu sejak terakhir aku liat kamu. Kamu ngapain di sini?”

“Ah, aku baru aja selesai dengan kerjaanku,” jawab Jihoon sambil mengantongkan kedua tangan di kantong hoodienya. “Aku putusin buat pulang ke kamar untuk istirahat bareng Soonyoung. Ngomong-ngomong Soonyoung, kamu liat dia gak, hyung?”

“Soonyoung?” Jeonghan balik bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. “Kayaknya aku gak pernah lihat dia lagi semenjak minggu lalu.”

Jihoon mengernyit. “Minggu lalu?” Jihoon mengulang.

Jeonghan mengangguk pelan sebelum duduk kembali ke sofa dan menyalakan TV. “Terakhir aku dengar, sih, Cheol minta dia untuk minta kamu buat istirahat, habis itu ya aku gak pernah lihat dia lagi.”

“Oh.” Jihoon merasa sesuatu yang benar-benar gak beres. “Oke. Makasih, hyung.”

Jeonghan mengangguk, Jihoon lalu berjalan keluar kamar dan gak berapa lama kemudian dia bertemu Joshua.

“Oh, Jihoon.” Joshua tersenyum padanya. “Aku terharu kamu ternyata masih hidup, lho.” Dia menertawakan jokesnya sendiri, dan Jihoon memutar matanya. Iya, tipikal Joshua.

“Hyung, kamu liat Soonyoung, gak?” Jihoon langsung bertanya.

“Soonyoung?” Joshua memang sepertinya telah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Jeonghan karena dia juga melakukan hal yang sama, memiringkan kepalanya. “Aku rasa sih dia ada di ruang latihan. Terakhir kali aku jalan bareng dia, sepertinya dia lagi kesulitan. Aku rasa ada bagusnya kalo dia ngobrolin itu ke kamu. Sepertinya aku gak pernah lagi ngeliat kalian berduaan akhir-akhir ini, kayak, gak tau sih, _empat bulan?_ ”

Jantung Jihoon berdegup kencang setelah dia mendengar kata terakhir. Ada sesuatu dari cara Joshua melihat Jihoon yang membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya terjatuh.

 _Sebenarnya hyung tahu apa sih?_ Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Joshua menangguk pelan. “Coba deh ajak dia keluar,” ucapnya. “Aku gak pernah lagi ngeliat Soonyoung keluar semenjak dia ngajak aku ke restoran kimbap yang baru itu minggu lalu.” Dia menepuk bahu Jihoon sebelum dia lewat ke arah kamarnya.

Jihoon lalu melangkah dengan cepat ke arah berlawanan menuju ruang latihan, merasa kebingungan, dan sudah pasti dia mendengar suara dari dalam ruangan. Jihoon membuka pintunya dan mengintip, ada Soonyoung di sana sedang _freestyling_ , wajahnya terlihat berkonsentrasi penuh saat dia mencoba berbagai ide baru.

Jihoon merasa lubang di dadanya bertambah besar saat melihat wajah pucat Soonyoung dan mata pandanya, dia jauh terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Tiba-tiba Soonyoung mendongak dan melihat Jihoon. Soonyoung sepertinya terkejut, tapi kemudian dia mematikan musiknya dengan susah payah. Jihoon masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil melihat Soonyoung menyeka keringat dengan handuk basah yang ada di bahunya.

“Kamu ngapain di sini?” tanya Soonyoung. Jihoon sedikit kaget karena dia sadar Soonyoung langsung bertanya tanpa ba-bi-bu.

Biasanya, Soonyoung akan menyapa dia dengan senyum lebarnya dan ‘Jihoonie!’ yang ceria, atau memanggil dengan panggilan sayang seperti ‘ _sayangku_ ’ atau ‘ _cintaku_ ’, atau juga kecupan singkat di keningnya atau pelukan hangat. Melihat si penari sekarang, Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya karena gak ada panggilan sayangnya serta kurangnya perhatian dan sapaan dari Soonyoung yang terkesan hampa. Dia lalu mencoba membiarkannya sambil menatap Soonyoung.

“Kerjaan aku akhirnya selesai juga,” Jihoon mencoba menjelaskan, dan sekarang dia rindu jari-jari Soonyoung yang bergerak mengambil botol air minumnya dari lantai. “Aku cari kamu. Selesai kamu latihan kita bisa makan di restoran kimbab yang baru, ya. Kamu kelihatan capek banget.”

Soonyoung membuka tutup botolnya. “Mungkin lain kali,” katanya pelan, kata-katanya hampir terdengar sedih. Dia meneguk air minum dari botolnya. “Aku udah ketinggalan banyak dari jadwalku karena aku masih gak bisa nemuin koreo yang cocok untuk lagu ini. Emang sepertinya gak ada yang cocok.”

“Yang lain kemana?” tanya Jihoon. Dia melihat sekeliling dan sadar bahwa hanya ada dia berdua di dalam ruangan. “Pada keluar?”

“Minghao dan Jun lagi di China, ingat?” jawab Soonyoung. “Channie diundang ke variety show di Pulau Jeju sama Seungkwan, jadi dia gak akan ada di sini sampai hari Jumat.”

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya. Ini hari Senin. “Kamu pasti bisa kok, nemuin ide untuk koreonya,” Jihoon akhirnya berkata dengan hati-hati.

Jihoon gak tau sejak kapan dia menjadi hati-hati dengan kata-katanya, tapi dia sadar sesuatu dalam dirinya berbisik, ini salahnya. Dia gak suka seperti ini, dia mulai merasa gak nyaman.

“Seolah-olah aku gak ngelakuin itu ya, seminggu terakhir,” kata Soonyoung, suaranya terdengar begitu pahit saat matanya menatap lantai sambil menari di tempat, mencoba mencari ide baru. Jihoon benar-benar merasa gak enak. “Aku bakalan baik-baik aja, Ji. Kamu balik aja ke kamar, istirahat, kamu udah kerja keras,” Soonyoung akhirnya menghela nafas, memperlihatkan senyum kecilnya.

“Ikut aku, Soonyoung,” Jihoon tiba-tiba mengatakan tanpa dia sadari, sambil dirinya masih melihat Soonyoung ketika Soonyoung hanya berkedip. Dia mencoba mengkoreksi kembali, meskipun agak bingung. “Maksud aku, kamu juga udah bekerja keras beberapa minggu terakhir, Soon. Kamu juga pantas untuk sama-sama istirahat.”

Soonyoung menatapnya, dan Jihoon merasakan dirinya mulai berkeringat. Dia gak tau kenapa dia tiba-tiba kepingin garukin badannya yang jelas-jelas gak gatal.

Beberapa detik berlalu, detik-detik yang terasa seperti bertahun-tahun bagi Jihoon sebelum Soonyoung menjawab, “Aku gak bisa malas-malasan.” Dia berbalik membelakangi Jihoon. Jihoon menelan ludah.

Kenapa kata-kata itu terdengar familiar, ya?

_Ini bener-bener kesalahan kamu._

Jantung Jihoon berdegup kencang dibalik tulang rusuknya saat Soonyoung melanjutkan sambil berjalan menjauh darinya. “Kayak yang kamu bilang kemarin, Ji… ada karir kita semua di sini. Itu juga akan jadi kesalahanku kalo kita ga bisa bikin _comeback_ kali ini. Kerjaanku harus selesai sebelum hari Rabu supaya aku bisa kasih _outline preview_ ke Hyelim-noona.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Jihoon ingat sekarang.

_Stop bermalas-malasan, Soonyoung. Ada karir kita semua di sini dan kamu bahkan gak ngapa-ngapain!_

Lelaki yang lebih muda itu merasa sangat bersalah ketika dia melihat Soonyoung sudah mulai _freestyling_ lagi. “Soonyoung, aku—,” dia memulai, tapi terputus.

Gak gini _, man up_ , Jihoon. Minta maaf, pikirnya dalam hati.

Dia berdehem. “Aku gak punya maksud apa-apa buat apa yang aku bilang minggu lalu.”

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon sebelum menghentikan musiknya. “Apa?”

“Aku—,” Jihoon menarik nafas dalam-dalam. “Aku gak ada maksud apapun buat apa yang aku bilang minggu lalu. Pas aku bilang kalau… kamu gak ngapa-ngapain.”

Soonyoung diam beberapa saat, kemudian dia menjawab dengan pelan. “Oke.”

Jihon berkedip. Sekali, lalu dua kali. Udah, gitu doang? Dia gak merasakan apapun selain sedikit kesal. Jujur aja, dia juga gak tau ekspektasinya seperti apa, tapi yang jelas harusnya lebih dari sebuah ‘oke’.

“Udah, gitu aja? Kamu cuma mau bilang itu aja?”

Soonyoung menyipitkan matanya. “Emangnya kamu mau aku ngomong apa? Kamu ngarepin aku ngomong apa?”

“Ya—ya, aku gak tau!” Jihoon menggigit bibirnya cemas, dia merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tempramennya yang pendek. Harusnya dari awal dia meminta maaf, tapi memang mulutnya bekerja selangkah lebih cepat daripada otaknya. “Emang gak ada yang lain selain ‘oke’? Aku nggak nyangka kamu kayak gini.”

“Sesuatu selain ‘oke’?” ulang Soonyoung, lalu dia tertawa. Dia tertawa. Bagaimanapun, dia sama sekali gak terdengar bahagia. Itu malah terdengar sarkas buat Jihoon. “Gimana kalo ini: apa yang kamu bilang minggu lalu itu menyakitkan, Ji. _It fucking hurts._ Tuh, aku udah bilang. Itu kan yang kamu pingin dengar?”

Mata Jihoon melebar. Dia gak tau apa yang ada di ekspektasi dia sebelumnya tapi sesuatu selain Soonyoung yang marah karena hal ini. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk kembali menjawab, tapi Soonyoung mengalahkannya.

“Kamu tau apa yang menyakitkan, Jihoon? Pas aku cuma kepingin ngecek pacarku dan mastiin dia baik-baik aja, bahwa pacarku masih makan tiga kali sehari dan tidur lebih dari tiga jam, tapi apa yang kudapat? Pacarku malah marah-marah, kesel setengah mati sampe ubun-ubun karena aku cuma nyoba buat lebih peduli,” seru Soonyoung tanpa ada jeda. Jihoon gak punya waktu bahkan untuk bernafas sekalipun ketika Soonyoung melanjutkan. “Rasanya sakit, Ji, ketika kamu kayaknya cuma dilihat buat hal-hal yang gak seharusnya kamu lakuin, terus dibilang pemalas yang gak ngelakuin apa-apa buat karir dua belas member lainnya yang harus dipikul juga bebannya, aku juga ngerti kamu sama-sama pegang karir mereka, tapi seenggaknya kamu bisa gak, Ji, ngertiin itu sebelum kamu teriak marah-marah ke aku. Kita berdua itu memikul beban yang sama, Jihoon, dan itu nyakitin hati aku ketika kamu sebegitu mengabaikan hal ini dengan gampangnya.”

Jihoon saat itu merasakan jantungnya tenggelam ketika dia mendengar suara Soonyoung yang mulai pecah.

“Gak cuma itu, Ji, kamu tau gak, perasaan _excited_ pas kamu kepingin makan berdua sama pacar kamu ke restoran kimbab yang baru di ujung jalan sana, murni buat jalan bareng setelah berbulan-bulan kita sama-sama kerja dan berurusan dengan segala macem tetek bengek persiapan _comeback_ ini. Cuma buat apa, Ji? Cuma buat dibilang sama pacarnya kalo pergi kencan itu buang-buang waktunya aja.” Soonyoung mulai mengeluarkan air mata, dan ah, dia sekarang menyeka air matanya dari pipinya. “Ini kayak, kamu tolak mentah-mentah semua yang aku tawarin ke kamu minggu lalu, dan sekarang kamu malah minta jalan ke luar? Setelah— setelah seminggu tanpa komunikasi? Interaksi fisik? Aku—aku gak tau mau kamu apa dari aku, Jihoon. Kamu kasih aku—kamu kasih aku _mixed signal_ dan aku gak tau harus bilang apa.”

“Soonyoung…” Jihoon memanggil pelan, jantungnya sepertinya sudah hilang ditelan bumi ketika dia melihat Soonyoung sekarang berkedip marah ke langit-langit ruangan, menahan air matanya tumpah.

Lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa berat. Jihoon ingin mengatakan sesuatu, apapun itu—apapun untuk meyakinkan Soonyoung bahwa Jihoon akan selalu ada di sisinya, bahkan jika itu tidak terlihat seperti yang dia mau. Dia ingin sekali memeluk Soonyoung, tapi pikirannya seperti kanvas yang kosong saat dia mencoba memproses semua kata-kata yang baru saja Soonyoung utarakan.

“Satu menit kamu ngedorong aku jauh-jauh ketika aku mau coba untuk peluk kamu, tapi—tapi menit selanjutnya kamu datang minta aku untuk berpelukan pas kita pergi tidur,” Soonyoung tersedak. “Aku gak tau apakah ini cara kamu buat bertahan sama aku tapi ini bener-bener sakit, terutama pas kamu sama sekali gak kesulitan untuk nunjukkin rasa sayang kamu ke orang lain. Aku bahkan gak tau kenapa cuma aku yang berbeda.” Suaranya mulai terdengar pecah lagi. “Di titik ini, aku gak—aku mulai ragu, Jihoon. Apakah kamu bener-bener sayang sama aku atau enggak. Dan buatku ini terlalu menakutkan…”

Soonyoung sudah cukup, dijatuhkan dirinya hingga ia berjongkok sambil menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan tangannya. Dia menangis. Jihoon gak pernah sama sekali merasa lebih bersalah di seluruh hidupnya daripada saat ini. Benar-benar brengsek, memang.

Jihoon berlari cepat ke arah Soonyoung, memeluknya dan mengenggelamkan kepalanya ke bahunya, lalu berkata, “Aku minta maaf,” berkali-kali. Dia gak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan saat itu, dia hanya bisa mengatakan apa yang dia bisa, dan itu gak cukup. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya ketika dia mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang lain selain, ‘aku minta maaf.’

“Jujur, Jihoon.” Soonyoung menarik napas dengan gemetar setelah beberapa detik berada di pelukan Jihoon yang membuat Jihoon juga berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata maafnya. “Apa kamu—apa kamu masih sayang aku? Kalau—kalau kamu udah enggak, kita bisa berhenti dan—dan balik lagi jadi teman,” Soonyoung mendeguk. “Aku capek. Aku bener-bener capek. Aku capek, selalu aku yang kejar kamu. Kita bahkan udah seperti gak—seperti gak saling sayang lagi. _Jihoon, it fucking hurts._ Ini nyakitin hatiku. Tolong, aku mohon, kasih aku jawaban jujur. Kalau kamu mau aku pergi, aku bakal lakuin. Aku cuma… Aku gak bisa terus-terusan begini, Jihoon.”

Soonyoung mulai menangis lagi, kali ini lebih deras, dan Jihoon merasakan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping saat dia merasakaan panas di kedua matanya. Siapa dirinya sampai dia layak punya seseorang seperti Soonyoung? Dia memeluk Soonyoung lebih erat lagi sehingga membuat mereka berdua berayun ke depan dan ke belakang pelan. Jihoon mengecup ujung kepala Soonyoung berkali-kali.

“Soonyoung,” gumam Jihoon, dia memulai. “Soonyoung, maafin aku. Aku minta maaf, maaf, aku—aku gak tahu kamu merasa seperti ini. Ya Tuhan, Soonyoung, kalau aku tahu, aku bakal ngerti kenapa kamu tiba-tiba selalu ajak aku keluar untuk kencan berdua. Aku minta maaf.” Jihoon bisa merasakan suaranya mulai menghilang tapi dia terus memaksa. Dia butuh Soonyoung untuk mendengar semua dari mulutnya. “Aku tahu aku seperti gak peduli sama kamu… tapi aku sunguh-sungguh, aku beneran berterima kasih untuk kamu, Soonyoung, karena—karena kamu udah merawatku dengan baik pas semua yang aku pikirin kemarin adalah pekerjaan dan bukan kamu.”

Itu memang benar. Setiap kali Jihoon mengunci dirinya di dalam studio, Soonyoung akan selalu mengecek dirinya setiap beberapa jam hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Jihoon gak terlalu bekerja dengan keras. Ketika Jihoon bangun dari tidur, dia pasti akan menemukan selimut yang membalut badannya dan juga sebotol air serta cup ramen yang ada di meja, bersama dengan catatan kecil di post it warna biru yang selalu berisi sesuatu seperti _‘Jihoonie, fighting!’_ atau _‘jangan lupa makan, my love!’_ , Jihoon memang benar-benar gak pantas punya pacar seperti Soonyoung.

“Aku—Aku memang sibuk, Soonyoung, dengan—dengan semua yang kulakukan minggu lalu, memproduksi lagu, aku bahkan gak punya waktu untuk hal lainnya. Itu mungkin alasanya yang buruk, tapi aku serius,” kata Jihoon. “Dan aku memang gak punya hak untuk ngatain kamu pemalas. Sebaliknya, kamu bekerja sama kerasnya sama aku, Soonyoung, dan aku minta maaf karena aku gak ngerti apa yang kuucapin kemarin. Aku tau, aku tau kamu kehilangan inspirasi juga, dan—dan harusnya aku gak mengabaikan itu.”

Jihoon merasa Soonyoung menggerakkan tangannya, tapi dia gak melepasnya. Malah Soonyoung menundukkan kepalanya di bahu Jihoon sambil masih tersedu-sedu.

Jihoon melanjutkan. “Aku juga gak berpikir bahwa kencan kita cuma buang-buang waktu. Aku minta maaf kalau aku memang bilang itu. Kencan kita malah ngebantu aku buat hilangin stress aku, buat ngebebasin beban pikiranku, dan yang lebih penting, aku bisa habisin waktuku sama kamu, Soonyoung. Aku minta maaf karena aku gak bisa keluar jalan bareng akhir-akhir ini. Aku akui, aku harusnya istirahat sebentar dan menerima tawaran kamu seenggaknya satu kali, tapi aku malah gak ngelakuin itu, dan aku bener-bener minta maaf, Soon.”

Jihoon terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri saat dia mencoba untuk kembali menemukan kata yang tepat. Selang berapa lama, dia menghela nafas dan dengan lembut mengangkat kepala Soonyoung dari bahunya, menatap mata sembabnya dan menangkup wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya.

“Dan untuk jawab pertanyaan kamu, Soon,” Jihoon memulai, suaranya melembut ketika dia mulai sedikit mencubit pipinya, “jelas aku masih sayang kamu. Aku sayang kamu. Banget, Soonyoungie.” Suara Jihoon pecah saat setetes air mata mengalir jatuh di pipinya. “Maafin aku, ya, karena udah buat kamu merasa sakit. Itu—itu betulan sama sekali bukan niatku untuk nyakitin kamu, atau untuk ngebuat kamu ngerasa—ngerasa kalau perasaan kamu gak terbalas. Aku minta maaf, karena aku ngebuat hubungan kita kayak cuma kamu satu-satunya yang selalu ada. Aku cuma… gak tau gimana caranya mengekspresikan emosiku dengan benar, Soonyoung.”

“Kamu bener-bener gak bisa ngerasain sesuatu, Jihoonie,” potong Soonyoung, dan Jihoon gak bisa menahan tawanya walau wajahnya terasa sembab. Dia mencubit pipi Soonyoung lagi.

“Bener. Itu sebabnya kenapa aku—kenapa aku selalu menarik ulur, karena bahkan sampai hampir empat tahun kita bersama, aku masih gak tau apa yang harus aku lakuin.” Jihoon menghela nafasnya. “Aku gak tau apakah aku udah ngelakuin semua dengan benar, tapi ternyata memang enggak benar.”

“Jihoon…” Soonyoung kembali memulai, tapi Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Maaf, ya. Aku minta maaf aku ngebuat kamu nangis, aku minta maaf karena—karena aku ga nunjukkin rasa sayang yang kamu pantas dapetin dari sosok pacar, karena aku selalu ngejauh dari kamu.” Jihoon menjelaskan. “Aku minta maaf karena aku gak sadar sejak awal dan karena terus-terusan mengabaikan perasaan kamu. Aku—aku masih sayang kamu, Soonyoung. Aku benar-benar sayang kamu, walaupun aku gak keliatan kayak gitu. Aku—Soonie?” Jihoon mulai menangis sesenggukan, tangannya terjatuh dari wajahnya ke lengannya, kepalanya menunduk dan bahunya bergetar pelan. “Aku gak mau kita putus. Aku janji… Aku janji aku akan kasih kamu rasa sayang yang kamu layak terima, dan aku akan… aku akan memperlakukan kamu sebagai pacarku dengan lebih baik. Aku masih… aku masih mau ini—masih mau kita, Soonyoung. Aku sayang kamu…”

Jihoon merasakan tangan Soonyoung berada di kedua pipinya, lalu Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya. Jihoon disambut oleh senyum Soonyoung yang hangat. Jihoon melihat air mata Soonyoung yang masih mengalir saat si penari meletakkan dahinya di dahi Jihoon, masih sambil menatap matanya.

“Cuma itu yang mau aku dengar, sayang,” bisik Soonyoung, kemudian dia mengecup bibir Jihoon dengan lembut.

Dan rasanya Jihoon ingin menangis dan menangis terus karena Jihoon rindu Soonyoung, rindu sekali. Dia rindu akan panggilan sayangnya, tatapan lembutnya, dan senyumnya yang malu-malu. Dia rindu interaksi fisik, obrolan tengah malam, dan kencan romatis mereka. Jihoon rindu suara Soonyoung, pipinya yang gembul, rindu semuanya. Dia rindu Soonyoung.

Ciuman mereka lama dan lembut, keduanya akhirnya merasa utuh kembali. Di sela ciumannya, mereka juga merasa basah dan lengket karena air mata yang mengering di antara bibir mereka. Tapi Jihoon gak peduli. Dia sangat bahagia dan lega sekarang, semua pikirannya terasa lebih ringan dibanding beberapa minggu belakangan.

Soonyoung menarik dirinya, dan Jihoon melingkarkan tangannya ke leher si penari lalu mereka berpelukan. Jihoon menghela nafas pendek saat dia menutup matanya pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

Jihoon janji pada dirinya sendiri, kalau nanti promosi _comeback_ sudah berakhir, dia akan ajak Soonyoung ke restoran kimbab yang baru di ujung jalan sana.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Yeay! Aku suka banget original work-nya dan aku memang suka bayangin gimana rasanya jadi Soonyoung yang selalu ditolak terus sama Jihoon. Pasti sesabar apapun Soonyoung, dia bisa marah suatu saat. Dan AU ini... wah, pokoknya aku suka banget, lah. Jangan lupa cek original worknya, ya!


End file.
